Sweeter Than Ice Cream
by Matoi
Summary: Kagami Taiga had a craving. She wouldn't admit it to Aomine though. Yuri!AoKaga.


disclaimer

* * *

Kagami dipped her spoon into the ice cream carton, taking care to scoop up an equal amount of chocolate and vanilla. She hummed in anticipation and brought the spoon to her mouth, slowly closing her lips around it. She worked at the cold, sugary mouthful with her tongue, allowing the ice cream to melt and slide deliciously down her throat. She closed her eyes and savored the treat.

She continued to dig into the carton while she stood in front of the open freezer, the hair on her arms standing on end from the chill. She was determined that each bite would be her last, that she only wanted a quick fix before Aomine got home with dinner, but one bite had turned into two and she couldn't be bothered to get a bowl or sit at the couch or even to put on a pair of pajama bottoms.

Instead, Kagami swayed on her feet in her favorite black tank top and a pair of briefs, enjoying every sweet mouthful of ice cream that she greedily ate. She licked her spoon clean and smacked her lips, reveling in the delicious thrill of sneaking her dessert.

The look in Aomine's eyes when she came in empty-handed through the back door let Kagami know just what—or, more aptly, _who_-was for dinner.

"Hey there," Kagami said, smiling sweetly at her lover, whose anger and frustration were nearly palpable. She reached into the freezer and picked up the cover of the ice cream carton from where she had set it and popped it back on. She stuck the spoon in her mouth, shoved the ice cream back in beside the frozen peas, and nudged the door shut with her knee. She tapped the spoon against her lip and tried not to look too much like the cat who got the canary. "Bad day?"

Aomine tossed her keys on the counter and set down her purse, shaking her head. "Horrible. The incompetence of the men I work with _astounds_ me. Honestly though—no. No, I don't want to talk about it." She paused and unbuttoned the two buttons of her black blazer, taking a moment to take off her police uniform and set them down before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I completely forgot to pick up grocery."

"That's alright," Kagami conceded gently as she set the spoon in the sink, watching as Aomine rolled her shoulders to assuage the tension that had no doubt been building all day. "I'm sure we've got somethin' we can pick at."

"It looks like you've already eaten," Aomine responded when she finally focused her eyes on Kagami, sweeping her right in this moment, fixed on the hardened peaks of Kagami's nipples. "Cold?"

Kagami shivered, no longer feeling the chill from the freezer. "I had some ice cream…"

"You had dessert without me?" Aomine asked, her voice low and almost _un_naturally husky. She shrugged her jacket over her shoulders and draped it over one of the barstools.

"I had a cravin'…" the older female replied, watching as her lover advanced on her.

Aomine tsk'd, the look in her eye so intense that Kagami instinctively took a step back, leaving her pressed against the refrigerator. "Kagami Taiga, always concerned with satisfying her own cravings first…" She stopped in front of her, almost touching her but not quite.

"If you'd been here, I'd have been more concerned with satisfying yours."

"Is that so?" Aomine asked, tracing the tip of one finger along the edge of her panties, careful not to touch the exposed strip of flesh between tank top and underwear. "I don't believe you."

Kagami refrained from rolling her crimson eyes, knowing that Aomine was in a mood. They'd had this fight before, where Aomine accused Kagami of being selfish and Kagami all but stuck her fingers in her ears and denied it. She sure as hell didn't want to have it again, not when Aomine was so irritable.

"I've got a craving…" Aomine began, placing her palms on Kagami's thighs. They both watched as she traced the curves of her hips and the slope of her waist before her hands cupped Kagami's breasts. Kagami gasped and Aomine breathed harshly through her nose.

She didn't need to ask just what her lover was craving, by the way Aomine's palms caressed her through the cotton of her tank top, she had a fairly good idea. She simply exhaled through her open mouth and wet her lips with her tongue.

"Aren't you going to ask what I want?" Aomine prompted, nuzzling her nose along the line of Kagami's jaw. She blew a stream of hot breath across Kagami's neck.

Kagami bit back a whimper. "Aomine, Just what do you want?"

"_You_," Aomine replied, gently pinching Kagami's nipples. She swept her tongue along the shell of Kagami's ear. "In our bed."

"Let's go," Kagami urged hastily, her hands finally coming to grip Aomine's hips. The other woman wouldn't budge.

Aomine pulled back to stare at Kagami's mouth, the look in her eye positively predatory. "I'll be there in a minute," she said, placing a feather-light kiss on Kagami's lips. "Get out the box."

Kagami blinked. "_The_ box?"

Aomine nodded, taking a step back. She didn't smirk or even look smug; she simply stared imploringly at Kagami and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her crisp white blouse. "Yes. _The_ box. Unless you don't care about my craving after all?"

Kagami nodded dumbly, trying to ignore the answering throb from between her legs. As she headed for the hall, she stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

Aomine reached into one of the cabinets for a small glass. "Don't worry."

Kagami bit her cheek to refrain from smiling and headed down the hall, feeling Aomine's eyes on her ass as she went. Knowing that Aomine was watching her made her feel powerful, like this wasn't all about Aomine throwing her weight around to regain the feeling of control she'd undoubtedly lost at work. It made her feel deliciously _wanted_, and that was better than ice cream any day.

She tried not to skip on her way to the bedroom, her body thrumming in anticipation. She marveled at how aroused she had become, though she was not surprised. She had promised in no uncertain terms that she would be fucking Aomine six ways from Sunday, and Kagami could hardly wait.

When she entered their bedroom, she turned on the tiny lamp next to Aomine's side of the bed, filling the room with a cozy orange glow. Dropping to her knees, Kagami rummaged beneath the bed, pushing aside errant shoe boxes and the crumpled heap of a woolen sweater that had gone missing a month ago. She huffed, lifting the bed skirt higher to get a better look. She saw the imposing gray box, but it was too far to reach. She crawled over to the foot of the bed and delved beneath it once more, finally grabbing at the box and pulling it out.

She stared down at the lid, pondering its contents. She was still on her hands and knees when Aomine spoke from the doorway.

"How did you know this is what I had in mind?"

Kagami peered over her shoulder and openly gaped at the sight of her lover leaning against the doorframe, blouse unbuttoned and a small glass of bourbon in hand. Then she registered what Aomine had said and blushed, remembering what position she was in. She said nothing, not trusting her own voice, and sat back on her heels, watching as Aomine set down the glass on the dresser and came to stand before her.

The redhaired caressed her hands along Aomine's legs, sliding up and over the skirt. She splayed her hands upon her lover's hips, drawing her closer so that she could press her lips to the soft flesh of Aomine's bare abdomen. She sighed, while Kagami teasingly flicked her tongue into the dip of Aomine's belly button as she unzipped the skirt.

"I'm gonna help you forget that you had a bad day," Kagami promised, nuzzling her nose against the impossibly smooth flesh while she pushed the skirt down over Aomine's hips. She grasped Aomine's thighs when the fabric pooled at her feet and nipped at her belly with her teeth. She spent several minutes here, knowing just how sensitive she was along her lower abdomen, a fact that was confirmed by the harsh exhalations sounding from above.

Kagami suckled a little near Aomine's hip bone, her hands sliding upward to cup her breasts through the satin of her nude bra. Aomine covered her hands with her own, holding them to her as Kagami's fingers squeezed and tweaked and fondled. Her hips squirmed and Kagami grinned into her belly, laving at the little mark she'd made with her tongue. Tomorrow, when Aomine returned to work and whatever situation had set her off, she'd have the faintest of bruises just beneath the line of her skirt, and whenever she moved she would feel it. Kagami glowed at the thought: _she'd be with her all day._

She reveled at the fact that she could already smell how ready Aomine was, how wet and eager her body had become. She placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the soft slope of Aomine's stomach and got to her feet. She never pulled her mouth away from Aomine's body, using the new position to lick her tongue along the cup of her nude bra while she pushed the crisp white shirt off her shoulders. The cotton blouse fluttered to their feet and, once Aomine's hands were free from their confines, she threaded her fingers through Kagami's longer hair. She uttered a low, throaty moan when Kagami's teeth found the hardened peak of her nipple through the bra; before Kagami could tease it with her tongue, Aomine's fingers tightened and tugged, pulling Kagami's head level with her own before claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Kagami could taste it all in that kiss, Aomine's need and frustration and urgency. It sparked a fire in the older woman, sweeping her along into the desperate need to take and touch as much as possible. She clutched at Aomine's waist, her hands tracing warm curves before she slid her palms beneath the satin of Aomine's panties to grasp at her backside, pulling her ever closer.

Aomine finally moaned, angling her hips against Kagami's. She sucked her bottom lip and tightened the grip of her fingers, her breath panting against Kagami's cheek. Kagami's scalp burned from Aomine's unforgiving treatment, but the sensation only made her slicker and wetter than before. She didn't always like it so rough, but the frenzied, desperate pace Aomine had set made the other woman feel as though she might implode if she didn't keep up.

Digging her nails into Aomine's fine ass with one hand, Kagami used her free hand to grope at the clasp of Aomine's bra, fumbling until she managed to part the fabric. She scratched her lover's back, unable to bear the loss of contact long enough to pull off the bra. She _needed_ to have Aomine naked, needed to be naked herself, but she could do nothing but kiss and kiss until she felt dizzy from lack of breath. Mercifully, Aomine pulled away, groaning at the sight of Kagami's kiss-swollen lips.

Aomine released Kagami's hair, moving instead to tug off the black tank top in one fluid motion. "I feel better already," the other woman said before closing her lips around one stiff nipple, and Kagami cried out. Her Aomine was an excellent multi-tasker, and while she devoted ample oral attention to her breasts, she divested them each of their remaining undergarments.

Kagami's clit throbbed and she bit her lip to hold back the begging that was ready on her tongue. She was certain that whatever Aomine had in store for her would be better than anything she could think of to beg for. Instead, she simply arched her back, thrusting her breasts further against her lover's face. When the captain released one nipple with a wet 'pop' and moved to the other, Kagami's legs nearly gave way. She braced herself by reaching for Aomine, scratching her nails against her heated skin.

Aomine swatted Kagami's hands away, and the very action sent a shiver down Kagami's spine. Her lover had been just as swept away by the intensity of their passion as Kagami had been, but her need to be in charge had returned.

Kagami was more than ready to acquiesce to whatever Aomine had in mind.

Aomine nipped at the swell of her lover's breast as she pulled back, her eyes dark and narrow as she gazed at Kagami. "Okay I think I'll get in the bed. And you better get _that_."

Aomine gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

Kagami's eyes darkened. "Should we get on to it already?" She walked over to the dresser, proud and unabashed in her nudity, as she took up her glass of bourbon. "Scoot back, and then get on your hands and knees."

Aomine knew it was coming—she herself had told her, after all—and yet she flushed, her tanned flesh donning a rosy hue as she did as she was told. She faced the head of the bed, leaving her backside entirely exposed to those hungry, calculating red eyes. The wait was agonizing, but Aomine admonished herself not to turn around. They both needed this, and Kagami was desperate to prove that she could give the woman what she craved without thinking solely of her own gain.

It didn't hurt that this would give them _both_ what they needed.

Behind her, she heard the clink of the glass as it was set upon the dresser, and could feel the air shift in the room as the other woman drew closer. She could faintly hear the rustle of things happening at the foot of the bed, and Aomine shivered again.

They both were almost ready. _Almost_.

Aomine closed her eyes, recalling from memory what it had looked like the first time Kagami had tightened the leather straps around her thighs. She wanted so badly to turn and look at her, but she refused. She could clearly picture the purple silicone phallus jutting proudly from her hips, and the thought of Kagami standing behind her while she wore it made her breath thready. She heard the quiet squirt of lubricant onto the dildo, and the slippery sound of Kagami's fingers spreading it along the length of the shaft. She held her breath and waited.

The bed shifted beneath Kagami's added weight, Aomine whimpered.

After what felt like an eternity, Kagami's hands smoothed across Aomine's ass, tickling and scratching in nonsensical patterns. Aomine hitched her breath; she could just feel the penetrating red eyes on her, drinking in the sight of her in this pose. She knew it would be completely obvious just how ready she was—Kagami knew it, and yet she continued to tease her, keeping her hips back just far enough to keep the dildo from brushing against her.

Those long fingers dipped between the cleft of her ass, stroking down, down, down to the puffy, swollen, wet lips of Aomine's womanhood. She clenched handfuls of duvet and locked her elbows when she realized how much she was trembling. "Ngh D-Damn Kagami…" She groaned when Kagami slipped one finger inside of her, followed by a second.

"Are you ready for me?"

"_So ready_."

Kagami chuckled, removing her fingers so that she could rub in tight circles around Aomine's sensitive clitoris. She gulped—if Kagami kept this up, she wouldn't last long at all. Just as she felt her body tensing in anticipation of release, she felt the bulbous head of the dildo poised at her opening. She bit her lip, readying herself—but Kagami's only movement was to remove her fingers from between Aomine's legs.

Aomine let out a whimper of frustration. What on earth was this dumbass waiting for? Aomine had been more than accommodating in her attempt to let Kagami play out her dominant fantasies, but the waiting was becoming torturous.

Finally, when she could stand it no longer, Aomine surged back against Kagami with such force that they both nearly toppled over as she impaled herself on the dildo. They both cried out together, and Kagami gripped Aomine's hips to steady them both. Aomine hissed as her body stretched to accommodate the toy, though she was so aroused that she barely felt the sting. She grinned and then nearly laughed. _That_ was what her lover had been waiting for. Kagami hadn't simply wanted to fuck Aomine into submission—she wanted an equal give and take. She wanted the balance that she could never receive at work or with anyone else.

She wanted them to fuck each other.

There was no more waiting now. With each thrust of Kagami's hips, Aomine met her with a counterthrust, syncing them in a perfect rhythm. The first time they had done this, they had both fumbled and giggled and flailed haplessly. Now, months later, they had perfected this act. Neither of them needed this accessory often, but on certain occasions they longed for the addition of something hard and demanding that would allow them the freedom to explore and caress and kiss with their hands and mouths. As the ridged toy stroked her hypersensitive pussy, Aomine just knew that the base of the shaft was pressing against Kagami's clit, the material of the harness rubbing with just enough friction to bring her closer and closer to her own climax.

Aomine sank down onto her elbows, unable to support herself any longer. She could feel her pleasure mounting though she resisted, wanting this deliciously erotic act to go on until they could both no longer move. They would both be sore in the morning—the thought made Aomine smirk into her pillow.

Kagami's thrusts grew more erratic, her hands clutching at her hips so hard that Aomine knew there would be impressions left behind by her fingernails. She could feel that Kagami was getting close, could tell by the harsh, ragged breaths and the low cadence of the sounds coming from her throat. Turning her head, Aomine looked over her shoulder, cerulean eyes widening at the image of her lover. Kagami's hair framed her flushed face and flowed over her shoulders, unkempt and unspeakably sexy. Her body was flushed and glistening with perspiration, her big beautiful breasts swaying with each thrust of her body. Aomine would never, ever forget the sight of her like this.

Their eyes met. Kagami panted as Aomine grinned, and then the redhaired threw her head back and let out a guttural moan as she came. Her entire body shuddered as she climaxed, her nails digging ever deeper into her hips. Aomine watched it all, gaping at the glorious tableau of her girlfriend falling to pieces.

Once Kagami caught her breath, she sat back, gripping Aomine's waist in order to pull the tanned woman with her and remain inside of her. Her large breasts pressed against Aomine's back while her hand delved between her legs, rubbing Aomine's clit while she jabbed her hips in pointed, hard thrusts. The toy felt deeper from this position and Aomine tipped her head back against Kagami's shoulder, allowing herself to be filled completely while the captain guided her body toward release. With the added stimulation of Kagami's fingers, Aomine did not last long—her entire body tensed like a coil, her breath hitching for an eternity before she sprang apart, coming with a shout so loud that Aomine's throat became hoarse. She pulsed around the toy and spasmed against Kagami's fingers until her body could do no more than collapse against the supportive frame of her lover.

They panted like this for several minutes, their hearts thundering and their limbs prickling and sore. It was Aomine who moved first, gingerly leaning forward to allow Kagami to slowly pull the toy out of her body. She wanted to slump down onto the bed, but Aomine turned, helping her lover to unfasten the harness. Once freed, Aomine dropped the strap-on unceremoniously to the floor, tugging Kagami onto the bed with her.

"Man that was…" Aomine said, her fingertips playing languidly with Kagami's hair.

"Wonderful," Kagami quickly amended.

Aomine snorted. "Now I'm craving pizza."

Kagami laughed. "I can make that happen."


End file.
